I Swear
by shootingstar46
Summary: Chandler and Monica have just gotten married, and their life together is perfect...or is it? Can't say more than that now, or I'll give it away. Please R/R!!


Disclaimer: I don't any of these characters.   
Well, I can't tell you too much about this one yet or I'll give it away. Starts out when Chandler and Monica get married. That's about all I can say for now, so just read it!   
  
  
"So are you nervous?" Ross whispered to Chandler as they entered the church.  
  
"No, not at all. I know we're going to be fine, because I love her more than anything and I know we can get through everything as long as we have each other. This has to be real, I know it, because I've never felt this way before. The thought of never being with anyone else doesn't even bother me because I love her, and I would never want to be with anyone else." He smiled brightly at the realization that for once in his life, he wasn't afraid of commitment. Ross hugged him.  
  
"I am so happy for you guys. You are going to be so happy together." Ross said excitedly.  
  
***At the wedding.***  
  
"And now, it's time for the vows." The priest announced.  
  
"I wrote my own vows." Chandler said. The priest motioned for Chandler to proceed. He fumbled around in his coat pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. Monica smiled in astonishment. They had never talked about writing their own vows.  
  
"Monica" He began. "My whole life, it seemed like I was walking around with my eyes closed. I didn't know where I was going, or if I would ever get there, until I fell in love with you. You opened my eyes to the world, Monica, but all I could see was you, and that's all I ever want to see. Suddenly, I knew exactly where I was going, and I now that I've made it, I'll never leave." He paused and grabbed her hand. "I'll never close my eyes again." He smiled at her as the tears were falling from her sparkling blue eyes.  
  
"Chandler, for months everyone has been telling me that my wedding day is going to be the happiest day of my life. But, I don't think so. The way I look at it, it's just the beginning. If I'm going to be with you forever, it can only get better from here. As long as I get to spend the rest of my life in your arms, everyday will be the happiest day of my life. And that's all I could ever ask for." Monica smiled at him, trying to hold back the tears of joy.  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife." The preist announced. Chandler kissed Monica passionately, and at that very moment, they both new this was where their lives really began; because they never knew true happiness until that moment.   
  
  
***At the reception***  
  
"I can't believe we're married." Monica beamed with excitement.  
  
"I can. Only because I have been waiting for this moment for so long." He said genuinely and looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
"You have?" She asked.  
  
"I knew I wanted to marry you ever since that night in London, I fell in love with you that night, Monica. And, I knew, that night, that life couldn't get any better. These past few years have been the happiest of my life." He paused as he saw a tear in her eye. "I love you." She smiled at his sincerity and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into their first passionate embrace as husband and wife. Then, Chandler heard the announcement for the first dance.  
  
"I believe we're being paged." He joked. Monica grabbed his outstretched hand. The song "I Swear" echoed throughout the room. He lead her out onto the dimmed dance floor and the entire reception hall fell silent, and watched in admiration. Every person in the room could see that they would be in love forever just by seeing how the couple gazed into one another's eyes.   
  
As Monica listened to the words of the song, she felt as if she had written the words herself. Every last word described her feelings exactly.  
  
"Hey, I didn't know you were writing your own vows." She remembered.  
  
"I just thought of it on the way to the church and I thought it would be a good time to say it." He smiled.  
  
"You should have told me, I would have prepared something nicer."  
  
"It was beautiful, Monica." He kissed her cheek.  
  
"Do you ever get scared?" Monica finally blurted out the words. Chandler flashed her a questioning glance. "I mean, do you ever worry that something will come between us, that we'll drift apart?"  
  
"No." Monica looked at him, waiting for an explanation. "No, I know that will never happen, because every time I look at you I fall in love with you all over again. Every time I kiss you it feels like the first time. Every time I hold you in my arms, I never want to let go."  
  
"How is it that you always know the perfect thing to say?" She asked him with a smile on her face.  
  
"I just say what I feel." She smiled again and kissed him softly.  
  
"Do you really think we'll be together forever?" She asked.  
  
"I could never live without you, Monica. And I don't know about you, but I'll never leave."   
  
"Promise?" She asked.  
  
"I swear." He mimicked the words to the song. She laughed and rested her head gently on his shoulder.  
  
***Later that night***  
  
"Oh, my God, it's getting really late. I have to go to work it the morning. I should get going." Phoebe looked at her watch.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Me too." Rachel announced. "Well, congratulations you two." She smiled and hugged Monica.  
  
"Yeah, we're so happy for you guys." Phoebe hugged Chandler and pulled on her jacket. "See you tomorrow."   
  
"Oh, God. It's raining." Rachel exclaimed when they walked out the door. "We'll never get a cab in this weather."  
  
"Well, I guess we have to walk." Phoebe suggested.  
  
"Pheebs, it's 15 blocks away." She added.  
  
"Oh, yeah, you're right, we should just sit here until morning and try to get a cab then." Phoebe said sarcastically.  
  
"But we don't even have an umbrella." She whined.  
  
"Come on!" She pulled her up and they began their long trek home.  
  
"Fine." Rachel reluctantly agreed.  
  
That really was a beautiful reception." Phoebe said, trying to initiate a conversation after about five minutes of silence.  
  
"Yeah…" Rachel half-heartedly agreed.  
  
"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Huh?" She seemed to snap out of her trance-like state.  
  
"What's with you?" You haven't said a word since we left and you've just been staring off into space. You haven't even been complaining about the rain, which automatically signals to me that something is definitely wrong." She joked.  
  
"Nothing. I'm fine." She sighed and fell into another pensive gaze. Phoebe could see the melancholy in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong? You can tell me, Rach." Phoebe demanded.  
  
"I just, I'm kind of jealous of Chandler and Monica. Do you think I'm a horrible person?" Rachel felt ashamed of herself. 'I should be happy for them, but instead, I'm upset because they found love and I didn't' She couldn't get the thought out of her head.  
  
"No, of course not. Who wouldn't be jealous of them? Unfortunately, not everyone can be as happy as they are."  
  
"It just makes me wonder if I'm going to be alone forever, you know? Wouldn't that be a horrible way to live?"  
  
"Rach, you'll find someone. Just give it time." Phoebe consoled her.  
  
"I hope you're right. I just…"   
  
"Oh my God!" Phoebe savagely fingered through her coat pockets, interrupting Rachel. "I left my keys at the reception!" She shouted.  
  
"We'll come back and get them in the morning. It's late and I'm tired." She complained.  
  
"Well, that's a nice thought, but how would you like me to get into my apartment without my keys?!" She yelled.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I can see where that could present a problem." Rachel giggled.  
  
"Haha!" Phoebe mocked. "We have to go back." She turned around to head back.  
  
"Phoebe, we've already come 8 blocks and it's raining." She whined. "You can stay at my place tonight." She resolved.  
  
"Do you think Joey will mind?" Phoebe asked. Rachel broke into hysterics. "What's so funny?"  
  
"How many drinks have you had? Do the math, we were at a public place…where there were women. Do you honestly think Joey will be home tonight?" Rachel laughed.   
  
"Right." Phoebe agreed with a chuckle.  
  
Once they finally reached Rachel's apartment and dried off, they plopped down on the couch with towel wrapped around their heads and bathrobes on. "Oh, my God. Chairs…great invention." Rachel sighed.  
  
"Uh-huh." Phoebe was equally exhausted. "I think you were right. We should have stayed at the reception hall until morning so we could get a cab." They laughed.  
  
"I am so happy for Chandler and Monica." Rachel thought out loud after a pause.  
  
"Yeah, they're perfect for each other. They're so happy together." Phoebe agreed. They paused. Again. "Although…" Phoebe began but then trailed off.  
  
"What?" Rachel implored.  
  
"Nothing." Phoebe insisted.  
  
"No, tell me. I want to know." She pleaded.  
  
"It's just…sometimes you have to wonder if life was meant to be that perfect."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A little foreshadowing?…maybe. Keep reading to find out. Please review!! 


End file.
